The present invention relates to an automatic water supply system for automatically supplying water to an object of water supply such as soil in a planting facility of, for example, pots or planting mats, mainly relates to an automatic water supply system for detecting presence or absence of water of an object of water supply and automatically supplying water based on a result thereof.
Conventionally, in a planting facility by, for example, pots or planting mats, as a technology with regard to supplying water to an object of water supply such as soil, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 17054/1990, there are pots for detecting a content of water in soil by electric resistance between opposed electrodes and provided with a lamp or a buzzer for informing start of water supply.
However, when a person for supplying water is absent for a long period of time, the informing by a lamp or a buzzer cannot contribute to water supply at all and therefore, there is brought about a drawback that even when the pots are used, the plant is killed. Further, according to the pots, there is not disclosed with regard to a special water supply method or the like at all, water is supplied artificially in accordance with informing by the informing means and therefore, there is also brought about a drawback that in the case of a wide planting area, there is needed enormously laborious water supply operation.
Further, in order to resolve the above-described drawbacks, there have been proposed an automatic water supply system for automatically supplying water at previously determined intervals of time as shown by, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 16257/1987, an apparatus of detecting an amount of water in soil and supplying water automatically in accordance with a result of detection as shown by, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 4862/1993, and an automatic water supply system of mounting a pot in a water supply tank, detecting an upper limit and a lower limit state of water in the water supply tank and starting to supply water after elapse of a constant time period after water reaches a lower limit value as shown in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 74359/1986 and so on.
However, also in the above-described automatic water supply systems, no consideration is given at all to a state of a plant which is to constitute a basis of determination of necessity and unnecessity of water supply and water is supplied by the same processing for all of plants having time which needs much water and time which hardly needs water. Therefore, when the water supply processing is set to adapt to, for example, time which needs much water, a large amount of water is supplied at time which hardly needs water, such a large amount of water causes root rot and therefore, there is brought about a drawback that the plant is finally killed. Further, since extra water is supplied, there is also brought about a drawback that water cost becomes enormous. Conversely, when the water supply processing is set to adapt to time which hardly needs water, water is hardly supplied at time which needs much water, as a result, there is brought about a drawback that the plant is killed as a result.
As the above-described time which needs much water, for example, there is time immediately after mounting cut turf or the like on soil in a planting facility of mounting the cut turf on the soil. Immediately after mounting cut turf on soil, there is brought about a state in which the root of lawn does not adapt to soil and does not take root deep into the soil, an air layer is formed between the root of the cut turf and the soil, which is a state in which the turf is the weakest. Therefore, this is time having high possibility of killing plant since water is deficient and much water is needed for making the lawn take root deep into the soil fastly.
Conversely, as time which hardly needs water, for example, there is time in which the cut turf takes root deep into the soil in the planting facility of mounting the cut turf on the soil. After the cut turf takes root deep into the soil in the planting facility of mounting the cut turf on the soil. After the cut turf takes root deep into the soil, there is brought about a state of strong water absorption power and therefore, it is preferable to grow plant in a state as near to the nature as possible, which is time having high possibility of causing root rot or growing poor turf by excessive water supply. Further, in order to grow a robust plant, it is significant to give constant water stress and it is not necessary to supply so much water in such a time.
Further, in order to resolve the above-described drawback in consideration of a state of a plant, there is a technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 313675/1998. According thereto, seeds of lawn or lawn at an initial stage of growing is planted in artificial soil, a water level at inside of the artificial soil is maintained to a high water level and successively the water level is lowered in accordance with growth of root of the lawn.
Meanwhile, according to the technology of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 313675/1998, the water level is not controlled automatically in accordance with a state of the plant but a state of growing root of lawn is confirmed by optical observation and therefore, it is necessary to monitor the state of the turf from time to time, further, the water level is adjusted artificially and there is brought about a drawback that water supply administration becomes troublesome. Further, the artificial soil is maintained in a state of always being immersed in water and therefore, grown turf can also absorb water from time to time, as a result, poor turf is constituted. Further, according to the constitution of adjusting the water level such that the artificial soil is immersed always in water, it is necessary to supply water even at time which does not need water so much and there is brought about a drawback that the water cost becomes expensive.
The invention has been carried out by paying attention to the above-described problem and it is an object thereof to provide an automatic water supply system capable of carrying out water supply administration efficiently and by constituting a state of being as proximate to be natural as possible in accordance with a state of a plant by detecting a water content amount of an object of water supply as accurate as possible and as a result, capable of cultivating a robust plant.
Further, it is an object thereof to provide an automatic water supply system capable of firmly cultivating a plant by minimum water supply and capable of eliminating waste of water as less as possible.
An automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that at least deficiency of water of an object of water supply is detected by a water content sensor, a first predetermined time period is measured by a first timer portion in accordance with the detection, when sufficiency of water is not detected by the water content sensor within the first predetermined time period, water is supplied by water supply means and when sufficiency of water is detected within the first predetermined time period, the first timer portion is initialized. For example, the automatic water supply system includes the water content sensor for detecting presence or absence of water of the object of water supply, and control means for controlling operation of the water supply means in accordance with a measured value of the water content sensor, and the control means includes the first timer portion for measuring the first predetermined time period in accordance with input of a result of detection of absence of water by the water content sensor to the control means, when a predetermined amount of water is not detected by the water content sensor during a time period until finishing to measure the first predetermined time period by the first timer portion, a water supply start signal is outputted to the water supply means and the predetermined amount of water is detected by the water content sensor during the time period until finishing to measure the first predetermined time period by the first timer portion, at least the first timer portion of the control means is initialized.
Further, an automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in an automatic water supply system comprising water supply means capable of supplying water to an object of water supply and control means set with a plurality of kinds of modes at least having different conditions of starting to supply water for controlling to carry out to supply water and stop to supply water by the water supply means in accordance with the modes, wherein the modes are switched in accordance with a predetermined switching condition. Further, the object of water supply is constituted by inside of a plant cultivating article of, for example, inside of a plant, soil, a water storage tray or the like, further, a portion of detecting a water content state, mentioned later, is constituted by inside of a plant cultivating article of, for example, inside of a plant, soil, a water storage tray or the like, further, a water supply portion and a water content detecting portion can be made to be the same as each other or different from each other as necessary.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that simultaneously with detecting sufficiency of water by the water content sensor simultaneously with starting to supply water or after starting to supply water, a second predetermined time period is measured by a second timer portion and after elapse of the second predetermined time period, water supply is stopped. For example, the second timer portion is provided at the control means, the second timer portion measures the second predetermined time period simultaneously with outputting a water supply start signal and outputting a water supply stop signal to the water supply means after measuring the second predetermined time period of the second timer portion, or the second timer portion detects water content by the water content sensor after outputting the water supply start signal and measures the second predetermined time period and outputs the water supply stop signal to the water supply means after measuring the second predetermined time period of the second timer portion.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that a flow rate meter is installed at a water path of the water supply means and water is stopped from being supplied when a measured value of the flow rate meter reaches a previously determined flow rate value after starting to supply water. For example, there is constructed a constitution in which the flow rate meter is provided at the water path between the water supply means and the water supply object and the control means outputs the water supply stop signal to the water supply means when the measured value by the flow rate meter reaches the previously determined flow rate value after outputting the water supply start signal. It is preferable to construct a constitution in which a condition of setting the flow rate value can be changed manually or automatically.
Further, when the water supply object is constituted by a single or a plurality thereof, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that a plurality of the water content sensors are installed at necessary portions for detecting a predetermined number of pieces of the water content sensors each constituting a result of detecting deficiency of water content of the water supply object and the first timer portion measures the first predetermined time period. For example, when there are a plurality of the water supply objects, by installing an arbitrary number of pieces of the water content sensors at arbitrary portions of the plurality of water supply objects and detecting presence or absence of water content based on a previously determined number of pieces of the water content sensors in the arbitrary number of pieces of the installed water content sensors, presence or absence or water content is determined. There may be constructed a constitution in which the previously determined number of pieces of the arbitrary number of pieces of the installed water content sensors, can freely be set. Further preferably, at least two pieces or more of the installed water content sensors are installed at portions having different conditions in the plurality of water supply objects.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that the water supply object is divided into a plurality of blocks, detection of deficiency of water content by the water content sensor is carried out for the respective block and water is supplied to the block in which deficiency of water content is detected.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that the water supply object is divided into a plurality of blocks, detection of deficiency of water content by the water content sensor is carried out for the respective block and water is supplied to the respective blocks in a previously determined order for a total of the water supply object by detecting deficiency of water content, that is, water is supplied by a relay system. For example, there is constructed a constitution in which a single or a plurality of the water supply objects are constituted by a plurality of water supply units, and previously divided into a plurality of blocks including one or more of the water supply units and in accordance with a result of detection by the water content sensors of the respective blocks, water supply means can start to supply water and stop to supply water to the blocks in which deficiency of water content is detected, or in accordance with a result of detecting deficiency of water content by the water content sensors from a single or a plurality of blocks, the water supply means starts and stops supplying water to the respective blocks in a previously determined order for a total of the water supply object and further, these are repeatedly carried out.
Further, in the automatic water supply system there can be constructed a constitution of capable of setting manually or setting automatically at least either or both of the first predetermined time period and the second predetermined time period by a condition, or there can be constructed a constitution in which time is measured by constituting a single timer portion by the first timer portion and the second timer portion or the water content sensor can be constructed by a constitution of detecting presence or absence of water content by electric resistance between at least two conductive members, further, there can be constructed a constitution of capable of manually setting or automatically setting by constituting a condition of an electric resistance value constituting a detection system of the water content sensor in the control means.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in further comprising switching means for switching to a test mode, wherein a cycle of the test mode from starting to supply water to stopping to supply water is set to be shorter than a normal cycle. That is, there is constructed a constitution in which the control means is provided with the switching means for switching to the test mode and the switching means is capable of switching to the test mode when the water content sensor detects deficiency of water content and there is constructed a constitution in which in test mode time, a time period of one cycle from starting to supply water to stopping to supply water is set to be shorter than the normal cycle. For example, as the above-described constitution, in the test mode time, the first timer portion measures a third predetermined time period shorter than the first predetermined time period, water is supplied by outputting the water supply start signal to the water supply means after finishing to measure the third predetermined time period, simultaneously with detecting sufficiency of water content by the water content sensor simultaneously with outputting the water supply start signal or after outputting the water supply start signal, the second timer portion measures a fourth predetermined time period shorter than the second predetermined time period, the water supply stop signal is outputted to the water supply means after finishing to measure the fourth predetermined timer period and water is stopped from being supplied.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system, there can be constructed a constitution of capable of setting manually or setting automatically at least either of both the third predetermined time period and the fourth predetermined time period by a condition, there can be constructed a constitution in which the control means is provided with informing means or can be connected to information means provided separately from the control means, or there can be constructed a constitution in which the control means is provided with a storing portion for storing at least control content of the control means and the storing portion can hold stored content in electricity breakdown, further, there can be constructed a constitution in which the control means is provided with out putting means or can be connected to outputting means provided separately from the control means and the content stored in the storing portion can be outputted to print, or there can be constructed a constitution in which the control means is provided with water supply method setting means capable of setting automatic water supply for automatically supplying water or manual water supply for manually supplying water.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that the water supply object is, for example, a space at inside of a water storage tray provided on the lower side of a plant cultivating container an upper face of which is opened.
Further, the automatic water supply system is characterized in that a water content sensor mounting base is provided above a bottom face of the water storage tray and the water content sensor is mounted above the water content sensor mounting base.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that the plurality of kinds of modes include a first mode of determining presence or absence of a necessary water amount based on a detected value at a portion of detecting a water content state by a sensor and carrying out to supply water when absence of the necessary water amount is determined and a second mode of determining presence or absence of the necessary water amount based on the detected value of the portion of detecting the water content state by the sensor, starting to measure a predetermined stress time period by a timer portion when absence of the necessary water amount is determined and carrying out to supply water after measurement of the stress time period is finished, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that the plurality of kinds of modes include a first mode of carrying out to supply water at predetermined water supply interval time periods and a second mode of determining presence or absence of the necessary water amount based on the detected value of the portion of detecting the water content state by the sensor, starting to measure a predetermined stress time period by the timer portion when absence of the necessary water amount is determined, carrying out to supply water after measurement of the second stress time period is finished, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that the plurality of kinds of modes include a first mode of carrying out to supply water at predetermined first water supply interval time periods and a second mode of carrying out to supply water at predetermined second water supply interval time periods longer than the first water supply interval time periods, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that the plurality of kinds of modes include a first mode of determining presence or absence of a necessary water amount based on a detected value of a portion of detecting a water content state by a sensor, starting measurement of a predetermined first stress time period by a timer portion when absence of the necessary water content amount is determined and carrying out to supply water after finishing measurement of the first stress time period and a second mode of determining presence or absence of the necessary water content amount based on the detected value of the water content state detecting portion by the sensor, starting measurement of a predetermined second stress time period longer than the first stress time period by the timer portion when absence of the necessary water content amount is determined and carrying out to supply water after finishing measurement of the second stress time period, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that the plurality of kinds of modes include a mode of not carrying out control for making the water supply means carry out to supply water, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that a predetermined switching time period is measured and at least one of the switching conditions is constituted by finishing to measure the switching time period, in the above-described automatic water supply system. For example, there is constructed a constitution in which a predetermined switching mode is selected manually or automatically, the predetermined switching time period is measured from selecting the predetermined switching mode and the mode is switched after finishing to measure the switching time period, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that a predetermined detected value indicating a state of growing a plant is detected and at least one of the switching conditions is based on the detected value, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that the control means includes a calendar portion for updating set time and at least one of the switching conditions is based on time updated by the calendar portion, in the above-described automatic water supply system. For example, the respective modes are set to store in correspondence with times of the calendar portion and the modes are switched in accordance with change of predetermined times.
Further, the automatic water supply system according to the invention is characterized in that a desired mode can arbitrarily be selected and carried out in the plurality of kinds of modes, in the above-described automatic water supply system.
By using the automatic water supply system according to the invention, the water content amount of the water supply object of soil or the like can be detected as accurately as possible and in accordance with a result of detecting the water content, or in accordance with a state of the plant, the water supply administration can be carried out efficiently and by constituting a state as proximate to be natural as possible. Therefore, there is achieved an effect of capable of cultivating a plant or the like in a state as proximate to the natural state as possible and capable of cultivating a robust and healthy plant.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, there is achieved an effect of capable of firmly cultivating a plant by minimum water supply and capable of eliminating waste of water as less as possible.
Further, by providing the mounting base above the water storage tray and mounting the water content sensor above the mounting base, the water content sensor detects a state of absence of water and detection of absence of water can be maintained with regard to a small amount of rainfall at this occasion and therefore, the drawback of killing the plant can be resolved.
Further, by constructing a constitution in which the control means is provided with a storing portion for storing a count value when power breakdown is brought about even when the power breakdown is brought about in operating the timer and counting is restarted from the stored count value in recovering electricity, a state in which water is not supplied for a long period of time, or a state in which water is supplied for a long period of time can be prevented beforehand and the drawback of killing the plant can be resolved.
Further, by constructing the constitution of capable of switching to the test mode, at construction or after finishing construction, it can be confirmed in a short period of time whether a total of the automatic water supply system is operated normally and the automatic water supply system having higher quality can be provided to the user.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, when water content of the water supply object is detected by the water content sensor and deficiency of water content such as absence of water content is detected, the first predetermined time period is measured by the first timer and when the first timer maintains the state of deficiency of water content such as absence of water content during a time period until finishing to measure the first predetermined time period, water is supplied by the water supply means by outputting the water supply start signal and therefore, stress can be given to the plant during the first predetermined time period and the plant can be cultivated in a state proximate to be natural.
Further, when sufficiency of water content such as presence of water content is detected in the first predetermined time period, the first timer which is being operated, is initialized and therefore, water is not supplied newly when water is supplied by rainfall or the like, which is not only useful for prevention of root rot but also in which water is not used wastefully.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, simultaneously with supplying water by outputting the water supply start signal, or simultaneously with detecting a state of sufficiency of water content such as presence of water content by the water content sensor newly after water supply is started, by measuring the second predetermined time period by the second time and stopping to supply water by outputting the water supply stop signal to the water supply means after elapse of the second predetermined time period, only a predetermined amount of water can be supplied in supplying water and water is not used wastefully. Further, also by stopping to supply water when a measured value of a flow rate by a flow rate meter reaches a predetermined value, only a previously determined amount of water can be supplied and water is not used wastefully.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by installing a plurality of the water content sensors at necessary portions and constituting a predetermined number of pieces of the water content sensors each indicating a constant value of deficiency of water content in the water supply object, the first time portion measures the first predetermined time period, thereby, a result of detecting presence or absence of water content can further accurately be provided and a possibility of killing the plant is lowered.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by providing at least two pieces of the water content sensors, installing the water content sensors at locations having different conditions of, for example, a shady side and a sunny side, a location with a roof and a location without a roof, a location proximate to the water supply means and a location remote therefrom, presence or absence of water content can further accurately be detected. That is, at the location with a roof, the shady side is constituted in fair whether, an amount of reducing water content in the water supply object is small, a large amount of water is present, conversely, at the location without a roof, the sunny side is constituted, the amount of reducing water content in the water supply object is large and there is brought about a state in which only a small amount of water content is present. Further, there is a case in which water is difficult to store at the location with a roof at rainy time and the water amount in the water supply object becomes smaller than that in the location with a roof. Therefore, by installing the water content sensors at the locations having different conditions as described above, the accurate water content amount can be grasped.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by dividing the water supply object into a plurality of blocks and starting and stopping to supply water for the respective blocks, water can be supplied only to the block which needs water and water is not used wastefully. Further, by successively supplying water to the water supply object divided into the respective blocks, water pressure is not lowered than in the case of supplying water summarizingly to all the blocks and water can be supplied firmly.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by enabling at least one of the first predetermined time period and the second predetermined time period to set manually or automatically by a condition, the first predetermined time period can be set in accordance with season, a location of cultivating a plant, the latitude, the longitude or the like and the second predetermined time period can be set by an area of cultivating a plant or the like, a cultivating method more suitable for the plant can be selected, the plant can be cultivated at anywhere and water is not used wastefully. Further, by constituting the first timer and the second timer by a single timer portion, the control means can be downsized and there is not a difficulty in a location of installing the timer.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by constructing a constitution in which the water content amount is detected by a water content sensor based on the electric resistance value between the conductive members and the system can be set manually or automatically by constituting a condition by the electric resistance value, the humidity of the location of installing the water supply object can be taken into account and a plant fitted to desire of the user can be cultivated only by the system.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by providing the switching means for switching to the test mode, switching to the test mode in a state in which, for example, deficiency of water is detected by the water content sensor, measuring the third predetermined time period shorter than the first predetermined time period, outputting the water supply start signal to the water supply means simultaneously with finishing to measure the third predetermined time period, measuring the fourth predetermined time period shorter than the second predetermined time period simultaneously with outputting the supply water start signal or simultaneously with detecting presence of water content by the water content sensor after outputting the water supply start signal and outputting the water supply stop signal to the water supply means simultaneously with finishing to measure the fourth predetermined time period, in finishing construction or in construction, it can be confirmed whether the water supply system is operated normally in a short period of time.
Further, according to the water supply system of the invention, by manually setting or automatically setting at least one of the third predetermined time period and the fourth predetermined time period by a condition, in accordance with a number of construction personnels, the operation can easily be confirmed.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by providing informing means such as display portion or alarming portion at the control means, the operational situation of the automatic water supply system can easily be grasped and further, a result of operating the system can be grasped and erroneous operation of the system can be recognized at a glance.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by constructing a constitution in which control means is provided with the storing portion, the storing portion can hold stored content at abnormality of power breakdown or the like and the system is restarted from the held content in recovering electricity, there can be resolved a drawback that the first predetermined time period or the second predetermined time period is abnormally prolonged or shortened and there can be resolved a drawback of killing the plant by root rot or deficiency of water. Further, by constructing a constitution of capable of outputting content stored to the storing portion by a printed matter or the like, a result of operating the control means can be grasped, erroneous operation of the system can be recognized at a glance and the set content can also be recognized at a glance.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by constituting the water supply object by the space at inside of the water storage tray provided on the lower side of the plant cultivating container and mounting the water content sensor at the water content sensor mounting base provided at the bottom face of the water storage tray, more accurate water content amount can be detected and erroneous operation by dust and dirt having a possibility of being brought about from the plant cultivating container or the like can be prevented beforehand.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by constructing a constitution in which a plurality of kinds of modes having different water supply starting conditions can be switched in accordance with a previously determined switching condition, when presence or absence of the necessary water amount at the water amount state detecting portion is detected by a sensor or the like and deficiency of water content such as absence of the necessary water content amount is detected, there is set the first mode of starting to supply water to the water supply object, when presence or absence of the necessary water content amount is detected by a sensor or the like and deficiency of water content such as absence of the necessary water content amount is detected, there is set the second mode of measuring the predetermined stress time period by the timer portion and starting to supply water after the timer portion finishes to measure the stress time period and the first mode and the second mode are automatically switched in accordance with the previously determined switching condition, the first mode can be operated at time of needing much water and the second mode can be operated at time of not needing so much water, and the plant can be cultivated without killing the plant, firmly and in the state as proximate to be natural as possible.
Further, as other example, by constructing a constitution of setting the first mode of supplying water at previously determined water supply interval time periods such as water supply interval time periods by which the water supply object is not brought into a dried state and the second mode of determining presence or absence of the necessary water amount at the water content state detecting portion based on detection of a sensor, measuring a predetermined stress time period by the timer portion when the absence of the necessary water content amount is determined and staring to supply water after finishing to measure the stress time period by the timer portion and automatically switching the first mode and the second mode in accordance with a previously determined switching condition, the first mode can be operated at time of needing much water, the second mode can be operated at time of not needing water so much similar to the above-described and the plant can be cultivated without killing the plant, firmly and in the state as proximate to be natural as possible.
Further, as other example, by constructing a constitution of setting the first mode for supplying water at previously determined first water supply interval time periods such as at time intervals by which the water supply object is not brought into a dried state and the second mode of supplying water at previously determined second water supply interval time periods longer than the first time periods such as at time intervals by which, for example, the water supply object may be brought into the dried state and automatically switching the first mode and the second mode in accordance with a previously determined switching condition, the first mode can be operated at time of needing much water, the second mode can be operated at time of not needing much water similar to the above-described, and the plant can be cultivated without killing the plant, firmly and in the state as proximate to be natural as possible. Further, according to the example, sensors are not needed and therefore, the system can be constructed inexpensively.
Further, as other example, by constructing a constitution of setting the first mode of determining presence or absence of the necessary water content amount at the water content state detecting portion based on detection by a sensor, measuring the predetermined first stress time at the timer portion when deficiency of water content such as absence of the necessary water content amount is detected and staring to supply water by the water supply means after finishing to measure the first stress time period by the timer portion and the second mode of determining presence or absence of the necessary water content amount of the water content state detecting portion, measuring the predetermined second stress time period longer than the first stress time period by the timer portion when deficiency of water content such as absence of the necessary water amount is detected and starting to supply water by the water supply means after finishing to measure the second stress time period by the timer portion and switching the first mode and the second mode automatically in accordance with the previously determined switching condition, the first mode can be operated at time of needing much water, the second mode can be operated at time of not needing water content so much and the plant can be cultivated without killing the plant, firmly, and in the state as proximate to be natural as possible.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, by constructing a constitution in which the plurality of kinds of modes include a mode of not carrying out control for making the water supply means carry out to supply water (no water supply mode of not supplying water at all), for example, in winter season corresponding to the period of dormancy of the turf laid outdoors, by carrying out the no supply water mode, a water service rate can further be saved.
Further, according to the automatic water supply system of the invention, the above-described different modes of the water supply system can be switched or selected, or the mode per se can be set, the mode can be selected or the mode per se can be set in accordance with various conditions of kind of the plant and location of installing the plant and the like and there can be constituted the automatic water supply system in line with desire of the user. For example, there can be constructed a constitution in which when the power source of the system is made ON, the switching mode stored as the initial state is carried out and switching and nonswitching is selected by selecting the nonswitching mode only when the switching mode is not carried out, or a constitution in which the nonswitching mode stored as initial state is conversely carried out and switching and nonswitching is selected by selecting the switching mode only when the switching mode is carried out.
Further, by constituting the switching condition of switching the mode according to the invention by a predetermined time or time period after selecting a predetermined mode such as time or time period by which, for example, in the case of the turf, the turf takes root or elapse of the predetermined time period, the switching condition contributes to cultivating the excellent plant and further, the system per se can be simplified and a reduction in cost can be carried out. It is preferable to construct a constitution in which the predetermined time period of the switching condition can freely be set via the operating portion, the switching portion, the switching mode selecting portion, for example, there can be constructed a constitution of selecting the nonswitching mode by setting the predetermined time period to xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d when the switching mode is carried out automatically in the initial state.
Further, by constructing a constitution in which the mode is determined to carry out in accordance with time stored and updated by the calendar portion, pertinent water supply processing can be carried out further in accordance with the state of the plant.
Further, as the switching condition of the invention, there can also be set the switching condition based on detection of a state of growing the plant, thereby, the state of the plant can accurately be grasped and pertinent water supply processing can be determined by the control means and the water supply administration can be carried out further firmly. As detection of the state of the plant, it is preferable to detect the state of the turf in taking root in the case of the system of mounting and cultivating the cut turf on soil. In this case, pertinent detection can be carried out such that the state of taking root is grasped by providing the pressure sensor between the cut turf and the soil or detecting a content (weak acidity) in the soil.